This application requests partial funding for a Conference on "Somatic Cell Genetics" to be held from July 12, 1982 to July 16, 1982 at Vermont Academy under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). There is currently no regular meeting which brings together scientists with a common interest in the genetic analysis and manipulation of cultured mammalian cells, and this meeting, to be held on an anuual basis beginning in the summer of 1982, will meet this need. The format of the meeting will be very similar to that already established for the Gordon Research Conderences. Nine major sessions will be held with approximately 32 invited speakers and 150 total participants covering a variety of subject areas of current interest to somatic cell geneticists and molecular cell biologists.